Love on the form of Superheroes and Supervillains
by ImmortalQueen2100
Summary: "Loki never thought that being captured by the goody-two-shoes Avengers would lead to something good. Ah well, there was nothing he could do about it now." Loki fully expected to continue, (and succeed), with his plan to take over Earth. He had the army PLUS the power PLUS the drive. He just never thought to add in Eternity Bane to the equation


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the any of the Avenger's and Stan Lee's works. I do, however, own Eternity Bane and my friend and co-writer owns Clover Ryuu. **

**Enjoy this first story of mine! **

**This is a different version of my other story... I am trying to try out different versions of my OC in order to get it right... Don't forget to tell me if I'm doing well. **?

It was strange how she came to be on the SHEILD airplane, Stark thought. One moment she was fiercely fighting against 5 attackers and WINNING no less, the next she was sitting in the room with deadly explosives powered by Tesseract juice after being brought personally by him.

"So, girl, what business do you have here and with us? What do you have that made Stark here decide to bring you here?" Fury barks.

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, smirking and laying her head against the back of the chair.

"You asked my name, why don't you bother using it?" The girl asks, a slightly mocking sound in her tone as she shifts her hands, trying to find the knots tying them together.

"Fine, BANE, what business do you have here?" Fury forces out through gritted teeth.

"Well..."

_**Begin**_ _**Flashback**_

_Eternity Bane stood in the midst of a brawl in a darkened ally of New York. A girl was cowering behind her trembling in fear, and five brutes stood before her all with a twisted look in their eyes as they sized her up._

_"Heh, what are you gonna do girly? You can't exactly stop us." One spoke up._

_"Yeah, you don't know who you're dealing with." Another said._

_"Yes, I do. Five idiots are trying to hurt the girl behind me by having their way with her." She says in a bored voice, moving her head in the girl's direction, "Now, I suggest you leave before you end up on the floor bloody and beaten."_

_"I guess we'll just have to have fun with you too." A third said, a sadistic grin appearing on his face. _

_"I think not." She replied with a serious face, waiting until a guy came toward her to strike._

_She struck them with an suprise attack of immense speed and agility, hardly ever being hit. When she was hit, she responded with twice the speed and strength than the blow given to her had. It wasn't until the fifth gang member came behind her and stole the girl, (who was stricken with slight awe and fear to the point where she could not move), did Eternity stop her advances._

_Stark, who had noticed the men follow the girl to the alley, hid beside the wall that was cast in shadows from the street light close by. He noticed the fighting style of the very dark-haired female, the other, lighter haired one escaping his attemtion._

_"Stop or the girl gets it!" Gang member number 5 said, fear in his voice and the slight,(well, to Eternity it was overpowering), smell of urine in the air. _

_"Put the girl down or you get it." Eternity growls out, the gold in her eyes becoming brighter, (almost as bright as the lamp post a few blocks down), and the air around her back shimmering as if it was hiding something unnatural, not that the gang members noticed of course._

_Stark did._

_The gang members all look at each other and decide to go somewhere else before they get beat up, or worse, killed. Number 5 drops the girl and runs with the rest of his groupies._

_Eternity immediately rushes to the side of the girl, helping her up and brushing her off in the way a mother would to her younger child._

_"Are you alright?" She asked, a motherly tone making its way into her speech._

_The girl quickly nodded in response, resulting in a relieved sigh from Eternity._

_"That's good. Well, now go inside the club and go straight to the bartender and say Eta sent you. Then he will take you to a room where there is a change of clothes and some food in case you haven't eaten." She says kindly, hearing the rumble of her stomach even if the girl didn't know it._

_The girl nodded quickly nodded, smiling briefly but still not speaking._

_"Or do you want to be taken home?" _

_She shook her head, replying in a shaky voice, "N-no thank you..b-but th-thank you f-for helping me."_

_Smiling, she watched as the girl did what she told her and started on her way back into the club, only to be stopped by a voice._

_"Who would've thought that a girl would be able to take out that many people within a few minutes." _

_Quickly turning around,she came face to face with none other than Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man if the media was telling the truth._

_"I don't think it's that surprising, actually." She says after recovering from her slight shock, replying to his comment in a slightly sharp tone, her motherly instincts still rampaging through her along with her survival instincts._

_"Return with me to SHIELD Headquarters." He asked, well, let's face it, more like demanded._

_"Is that a request or an order?" She asks, cocking her hip in a faux sassy pose, placing a hand on her hips as she taps her foot slightly, trying to find a way out without the other noticing._

_"You tell me." Stark replies, grabbing her arm, activating his suit, and taking her up in the air with him toward SHIELD Headquarters._

_**End flashback**_

**_Prison cell_**

Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. _Stupid Thor_, he thought as his scowl deepened. _Always getting me in trouble with father._

Loki thought back to how he came to be on this planet the _**humans**_ called Earth. Ah yes, he made a deal with The Other, (the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army. He smirks as he thinks of his new, _glorious_, army. His smirk fades as he thinks about why he was led into doing this.

The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive feature that made his inner, dreaded, Jotun stand to attention.


End file.
